


Get Your Body Beat

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Slapping, aggressive dom hanbin, aggressive sub bobby, d/s inspired, it's a constant battle for control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moment there's no affection—only aggression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Body Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving aggressive Hanbin lately and this just kinda happened...
> 
> Song title comes from a Combichrist song.

It never felt as good if one of them wasn’t choking.

 

They had perfected the art by now, learned how tight to squeeze and how long to linger with fingers locked around each other’s throats, learned to read the bulge of eyeballs that toed the line between “too tight” and “too loose”. Learned the difference between a good clench and a bad clench, learned the difference between _no no no too much stop please stop_ and _you’re actually hurting me fucking stop_.

 

Despite the pain it was never awkward.

 

They usually flipped a coin unless one of them had a preference (and if they had the same preference, then whoever bottomed last topped this time) and it worked out well. They had tried playing rock paper scissors for a while, but nine times out of ten they both picked the same option and so far their record was twenty two rounds before Hanbin had finally won (by that time they were barely in the mood, so they’d decided to flip coins instead). They used a 500 won coin because they thought they were worth more than 50 won, and neither of them thought that looking at Yi Sun-Sin’s head before fucking was good for setting the mood.

 

Bobby also thought that Hanbin kind of looked like a crane, all skinny and angled with a long neck. When he’d first told him that, Hanbin had demanded that he top that night as payment for Bobby’s insult.

 

Bobby let him.

 

Hanbin was topping again tonight, but that didn’t mean that Bobby was a passive participant. Neither of them were the type to just lay there and take it, it was a constant battle for supremacy. Bobby was on his back, sure, but his legs were tightly locked around Hanbin’s waist, almost too tight, he could see it on Hanbin’s face, in his annoyed eyes, and he could feel it in the way that Hanbin slammed into him, in the way that Hanbin’s fingers gripped his hip just a little too tight.

 

Maybe Bobby was kind of glaring too, but both of them would sooner suffer bruising to their skin before bruising their ego by asking for a reprieve. Bobby was at a disadvantage, though, because Hanbin had tied his hands to the bedpost, so all he had were his legs.

 

“Untie it,” Bobby whined, for the third time already, but he didn’t really mean it, and Hanbin knew that.

 

“Stop whining,” Hanbin said, voice dripping venom (just the way Bobby liked it when Hanbin was on top).

 

“I’m not whining,” Bobby replied, even though he was. All part of the game.

 

“Why are you like this?” Hanbin asked, hands digging painfully into Bobby’s hips. “You talk too much. Maybe I should gag you.”

 

“I thought you liked my voice,” Bobby said, “or is that only when I’m telling you how much I love love ramming my cock down your throat?”

 

Hanbin slapped him.

 

“Say it again,” Hanbin threatened, fingers moving up to Bobby’s chest, “come on, you wanna talk? Fucking talk.”

 

Bobby writhed underneath him, hands pulling against the tie knotted around his wrists. Bobby’s angry eyes met Hanbin’s. “I should make you choke on it every fucking morning.”

 

Hanbin slapped him again.

 

“You are welcome to try,” Hanbin retorted, voice low and threatening. “I’m too good at sucking your cock though; I could take you in my fucking sleep.”

 

Bobby clenched around Hanbin’s dick and dug his knees into Hanbin’s waist. “Fuckin’ right you are, like you were born to end up with it in your mouth. Like fate made your mouth just for me.”

 

Hanbin laughed _at_ him, and not _with_ him. “Fate? Feeling a little full of yourself there, are you?” Hanbin pinched Bobby’s nipples hard, both at the same time, and Bobby cried out.

 

“Ah, no!” Bobby winced, trying to leverage Hanbin off with his legs. “I’m full of you.”

 

“ _Fuckin’ right you are,"_ Hanbin mockingly replied, fingers relenting and rising up to cup Bobby’s cheeks. “You’re so full of me right now, aren’t you?”

 

Bobby nodded, closing his eyes when Hanbin’s fingers brushed over his cheeks. “Never felt more full.”

 

Hanbin softly caressed Bobby’s face. “That’s what I like to hear.” Then he slapped him again.

 

Despite crying out in pain, Bobby loved it.

 

Hanbin loved it too, the way that Bobby trusted him every time, the way he wound Hanbin up enough to make him snap, the way Bobby let Hanbin use him until he got what he wanted. They both did it for each other, gladly.

 

They weren’t like this with anyone else—had no interest in being like this with anyone else. Bobby was such a good Catholic boy that the first time he’d ever hit Hanbin during sex he’d spent the majority of the next day in church, contemplating his actions, before coming back home that night after having found whatever sort of absolution he’d needed. Hanbin was simply too self-aware to be the sort who needed to take his frustrations out on another person, yet here he was, time after time, packing wounded pride into every open palm.

 

It worked, and furthermore—they loved it.

 

“How close are you?” Hanbin asked, voice soft now, fingers just as soft.

 

“Really close,” Bobby answered, rolling his hips up, trying to find friction against Hanbin’s stomach.

 

“Better be patient,” Hanbin threatened, voice suddenly switching back hard again, “because I’m not close at all, and if you even think about coming before I do, I’ll stuff your ass with a plug tomorrow and make you wear it all fucking day.”

 

“But we have the magazine shoot tomorrow,” Bobby whined, settling back against the mattress.

 

“Yeah, we do, so you better control yourself.” Hanbin warned, before sliding a hand down Bobby’s front, fingers ghosting lightly over his neck and chest, trailing over his abs, teasing his stomach, until finally he closed a fist tight over Bobby’s dick.

 

“Hanbin-ah,” Bobby winced, unwrapping his legs from around Hanbin’s waist, pressing feet into the mattress and trying to nudge Hanbin’s body away with his knees.

 

“What did you call me?” Hanbin asked, slowly moving his hand up and down Bobby’s dick, smiling dangerously as he watched Bobby’s head thrash from side to side, fighting the urge to come all over Hanbin’s fist.

 

“Sorry,” Bobby replied, still trying to pull away from Hanbin’s grip. Hanbin wasn’t letting go, though.

 

“We don’t do affection,” Hanbin said, leaning over Bobby, tongue trailing lightly over Bobby’s chest, “not during this, at any rate.”

 

“I said I’m sorry,” Bobby shot back, hands tugging at his restraint again.

 

“Not sorry enough.” Hanbin replied. “I should make you come right now, just to prove a point.”

 

Bobby shook his head. “No, please no,” he begged, “not tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t know, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of knowing that your ass will be stuffed during the shoot.” Hanbin flicked his tongue over one of Bobby’s nipples, pleased when Bobby arched up off the bed. “I can look at you and know exactly what you’ll be thinking about.”

 

Bobby shook his head again, tugged so forcefully at the restraint that the bed rattled. Hanbin laid a hand over his bound wrists, stilling his arms. Bobby stopped pulling and just locked eyes with him instead.

 

Hanbin smiled. “Don’t you want to spend the day feeling like my cock is up your ass?”

 

Bobby frowned. Hanbin could be cruel when he was in the mood. “It won’t be as good if it’s not your cock,” he replied.

 

Hanbin chuckled. “Good answer.” He let go of Bobby’s dick and sat up straight in between his legs, hands moving back to Bobby’s waist. He looked down at where they joined, his dick buried in Bobby. “I wanna be deeper.”

 

Bobby couldn’t help but whine (for real and not part of the game). “Untie me if you do.”

 

Hanbin shook his head—Bobby’s whine wasn’t needy enough to require attention yet. “I don’t think so.” He slid his hands behind Bobby’s knees, gripping both legs tightly and pushing them forward, his dick slipping out of Bobby’s ass. He pushed until Bobby’s knees went as far as they could (which wasn’t as far as Bobby could get Hanbin’s, but then Hanbin was a little more flexible) and peered down at him, in control and powerful.

 

“Beg me for it.”

 

Bobby whimpered at Hanbin’s command (frustrated because it very nearly made him come on the spot, and Hanbin knew it) and tried to get a hold of himself again. Usually he didn’t lose control this quickly.

 

Bobby blamed the wrist restraints.

 

“You need me to slap you again? Huh? You forget you’re a man? Falling apart on me like a little bitch,” Hanbin spat venom at him again, glaring to bring out Bobby’s restrained aggression.

 

It did the job.

 

“If you think for a fucking second I’m gonna beg you for your dick, think again, I've had your dick and it's not worth begging for.” Bobby growled back at him.

 

Hanbin grinned and reached down to pat his cheek patronizingly. “That’s more like it.”

 

Bobby headbutted his hand away. “You are so fucking lucky my hands are tied up.”

 

“That’s even more like it.” Hanbin replied, slapping Bobby anyway.

 

“I swear to God, Hanbin, if you keep this shit up, the next time we fuck I will destroy you.”

 

Hanbin grinned and returned his hand to Bobby’s leg, running fingers over the inside of Bobby’s thigh, feather-light in their touch, teasing and aggravating and irritating and meant to push Bobby’s buttons. It was more fun this way, when they were at each other’s throats.

 

“Fuck off with your teasing bullshit,” Bobby reprimanded.

 

“You know what you have to say,” Hanbin replied, trailing his finger all the way down the inside of Bobby’s thigh, lightly prodding his balls, stroking the underside of his dick.

 

“I’d tell you to go fuck yourself, but you’re not that good, and I hate seeing you unsatisfied.” Bobby retorted, voice scathing.

 

Hanbin loved it.

 

“Keep talking, and I’ll keep picturing you wearing that plug tomorrow.” Hanbin teased, flicking a finger against Bobby’s sac and making him swear in irritation. “Maybe at one point I’ll corner you in the bathroom, make you bend over while I pull your pants down and check to make sure you’re still stuffed. How does that sound?”

 

Bobby glared at Hanbin, eyes full of fire. “Fuck me before I rip the damn bed apart to get my hands free. You won’t like it.”

 

Hanbin stared back, eyes sparkling. “Oh I think I would, but you’re not going to get the chance, and you know it.” He leaned closer, his dick pressing up against Bobby’s vacant hole. “Beg me.”

 

“Suck my dick.” Bobby spat back without thinking.

 

Hanbin’s eyes lit up. “You want that? Better watch what you wish for.” Hanbin released Bobby’s legs and leaned down, mouth swallowing Bobby’s dick in one go, gorging himself until he gagged, but not even stopping then, choking himself on purpose until spit spilled from his lips and tears spilled from his eyes.

 

Bobby spilled down his throat.

 

Hanbin swallowed it all before sitting back up in triumph, his victory worth every tear. He coughed into his fist, his throat burning, but his physical discomfort would fade in a minute.

 

Bobby’s shameful surrender would last all through tomorrow.

 

“Please tell me you were joking about the plug,” Bobby asked hopefully, eyes closed and head back against his pillow.

 

Hanbin laughed and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to Bobby’s lips. “Are my threats ever jokes?” He asked with a grin, staring affectionately at Bobby’s smiling face.

 

“I hate you so much,” Bobby said, but Hanbin swore he’d never heard more affection in his voice.

 

“I hate you too,” Hanbin replied before kissing Bobby again, his tongue prodding at Bobby’s closed mouth until it opened.

 

Their tongues met and Bobby tasted himself on Hanbin, addicted to the very idea of Hanbin swallowing his cum. Hanbin would never do this for anyone else, Bobby knew that. In Hanbin’s world there was only Bobby, and it made his heart swell with affection. Hanbin pulled back and Bobby opened his eyes, staring up into his favourite face. “Gross, Hanbin. I thought we weren’t supposed to be affectionate?” Bobby teased.

 

“You started it,” Hanbin replied, hand settling on Bobby’s cheek.

 

“Are you going to finish fucking me or not?” Bobby asked, confident that despite just coming, his dick was probably still hard, and he was still very turned on.

 

“Be patient,” Hanbin replied, grinning when Bobby glared back at him. “You just came, don’t you want a minute?”

 

Bobby shook his head. “Nope. Even though I have all the time in the world with you, it’s still not enough.”

 

Hanbin hit him.

 

“Jiwon!” Hanbin yelled, “fucking disgusting, what is wrong with you?” But he laughed and his smile was bright enough to light up the sky, at least as far as Bobby was concerned.

 

“Oh come on, that was good enough to get me out of wearing the plug tomorrow, right?” Bobby asked.

 

Hanbin shook his head. “No, are you kidding? Nothing is getting you out of that.” He grinned and sat up, hands sliding up Bobby’s legs again until they hooked behind his knees.

 

“Seriously? I would never do that to you.” Bobby protested.

 

Hanbin grinned. “Not my fault you’re a weak bitch,” he cheekily replied, and Bobby couldn’t help but laugh. “Want me to untie you first?” Hanbin asked.

 

“Please,” Bobby begged, “my arms are killing me.”

 

Hanbin laughed. “Fuck no. Suffer a little bit longer.”

 

Bobby groaned. He really should have seen that answer coming. He flexed his fingers and rotated his wrists. Even if it hurt, he’d stay bound.

 

But only for Hanbin.

 

Only ever for Hanbin.


End file.
